


焰火絢爛

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 或許他們的顛沛一生從那一場智械危機就已經寫就，「碰」的爆炸彷彿宇宙的創世紀，接下來的篇章，以鮮血染色，廢鐵為刀，就雋刻在乾裂的澳洲內陸。





	焰火絢爛

**Author's Note:**

> 在2017年參與《Overwatch圖文合作企劃》中與BPCC太太合作的圖文無料。  
> 太太的FB走這邊：https://www.facebook.com/bilibiliweed/

　　在Junkrat還不是Junkrat之前，他曾經有過另一個名字，一個既不會讓人聞風喪膽，也不會出現在通緝名單上的名字，Jamison Fawkes。

　　這個名字陪伴了他十多年，他也沒想過自己會拋棄、或者說，不會再繼續使用它－－至少在那場徹底改變世界格局的智械危機前沒有想過。

　　慵懶地躺在地雷造型的軟墊上，些許月光透過霧濛的窗勾勒出滿室凌亂，胡亂堆砌的回收品放置在地上，隱約可見小山般的輪廓；另一個光源就是Junkrat手上拿著的平板，但點亮的範圍也僅止那張似乎永遠沾著黑色灰燼的臉。滑開已許久未用的社交網站，首先跳出來的就是幾個關注對象的新動態，邊角的新訊通知有數百則－－也是，畢竟這個帳號的名字是Jamison Fawkes而不是Junkrat。

　　他幾乎已經要忘記這個帳號了，混亂的記憶並不會憐憫被瘋狂洗禮過的大腦。有人說人類永遠不會真正的遺忘，那些記憶只是放在一格一格的抽屜，扣上由時間凝鍊出的鎖。只是他的鑰匙早就毀滅在煉獄之中，隨著鎖上的格子越來越多， Jamison Fawkes 的存在似乎也越來越薄弱。

　　Junkrat不知道為什麼突然想起來這個帳號的存在，或許是因為上次招搖過市的時候看見路人手上的介面，讓他拿到了鑰匙打開了其中一把鎖，格子裡躺著兩串簡短的字符。

　　於是他拿著不知道從哪搜刮來的高級平板，載了很久很久沒有使用的APP，然後登上更久沒有親手輸入帳號密碼的網站。

　　Junkrat瀏覽著那些對於自己來說已經再也不重要的各種資訊，過去的朋友、以往關注的對象－－噢，有些還是現在致力於追捕他的英雄呢！Junkrat愉快的笑了起來，輕鬆的滑過那些瑣碎的資訊，包括Overwatch的一些官方訊息，或者英雄自己的對外帳號。

　　不過現在Overwatch已經分崩離析，官方帳號上早就看不到Jack Morrison那張燦爛的笑臉，過去Jamison喜歡的英雄也沒剩多少了，唯一有繼續發消息的大概只剩Lina跟Angela，前者發了不少生活瑣碎，後者大概都是一些研究報告。

　　滑來滑去盡是無用的訊息，讓他感到索然無味，Junkrat不禁開始思考為什麼要打開這個網頁呢？其實他也不知道，反正就是想試試看，但現在他覺得這實在是個很無聊的舉動。

　　在新奇的情緒快要過期之前，他突然看到了一個紅豔豔的圖片－－Junkrat最喜歡的顏色之一，爆炸之後會有的顏色，那樣鮮明刺激，跟這個無聊的世界成為對比。

　　於是他用了比平常多幾分的力道戳著發亮的面板，頁面跳轉，那是不知道誰去墨爾本的唐人街拍攝回來的照片，附註的文字說是最近華人要過新年，而他去了墨爾本的唐人街，現在街道因應過節，妝點得非常有特色。

　　Junkrat不在意過不過節，但他這張圖片的確勾起了他的「興趣」。

　　隨手將平板一扔，可憐的東西不曉得撞到什麼，引發一串匡噹匡噹的聲響，大概是哪個垃圾堆又垮了吧？垮了就垮了，反正也沒什麼重要。

　　無聊了許久，終於有一件可以讓他提起興趣的事情了，Junkrat從懶骨頭上彈起身，一蹦一蹦，他的保鑣兼同居人Roadhog就在外頭－－畢竟Junkrat的命可值錢了，既然是五五分帳可不能吃虧，貼身保護也是當初說好的，大爺只管自己開心，剩下的保鑣負責。

　　所以這個住處是Roadhog找的，僅只是個棲身的地方，算不上多麼舒適－－亡命之徒，流離失所似乎是命定。

　　或許他們的顛沛一生從那一場智械危機就已經寫就，「碰」的爆炸彷彿宇宙的創世紀，接下來的篇章，以鮮血染色，廢鐵為刀，就雋刻在乾裂的澳洲內陸。

　　其實Junakrat已經不太記得Jamison了，過去的場景像是被轟炸過，隱在一片煙霧瀰漫，隱隱約約看見了輪廓，但細節已恍若隔世。Jamison對於Junkrat大概就只剩些影子，那個陽光而樂觀的青年或許早就死在核爆裡了，連同他的家和家人……

　　嘛！想這麼多幹什麼呢？太不像他了！一定是最近心情不好的關係！Junkrat甩甩頭，拿起他的夾子擺弄著，對著彷彿張大的利齒咧開嘴笑著：「嘿！夥計！該來大幹一場啦！你說是不是啊？」

　　沒有得到回應是正常的，畢竟夾子雖然畫上了眼睛鼻子嘴巴，就像Chusk的Wilson仍然是顆球一樣，Junkrat再瘋狂也只能自己幫夾子配音而不是聽到夾子回應他。

　　「好啊老大！這次就幹一票大的……噢夥計你來了，嘿嘿嘿，正要去找你哈！」

　　Junkrat先是看見門口地上映入的光亮被一個陰影擋住，視線往上，Roadhog龐大的身軀映入眼簾。

　　Roadhug沉默的看著Junkrat，一如既往，看著青年一拐一拐的朝他蹦來，抹著黑灰的臉上掛著燦爛的笑容，像是過去澳大利亞沙漠上的晴空墜落，然後被他接住。

　　「我想到要去哪啦！嘿夥計，墨爾本的唐人街，不錯吧！」

　　「……」

　　「哈！我就知道！那我們明天就出發吧！」

　　Roadhog看著Junkrat拿出震盪地雷一跳，一隻手掛在他的肩上，整個人晃啊晃的：「不然現在就走好了，這裡距離墨爾本好像挺遠的，哈哈！」

　　「……」

　　「別皺眉啊夥計！」Junkrat換了個方向，面對著Roadhog的臉，伸手戳了戳面具：「我都要等不及啦！」

　　沒有什麼人聽過Roadhog說話，基本上他也很少出聲，面具隔絕了視線，也隔絕了情緒。但不知道為什麼，Junkrat總是能準確的分辨出Roadhog的情緒與發言，即使他根本沒有說話。

　　當初就連Roadhog自己也很意外－－Junkrat來找他的時候，滿身煙塵，身上的傷口仍滲著血，狼狽非常。Roadhog聽過這個人的名字，同是回收者的那群人講過，這個愛擺弄炸彈的瘸腿青年從沙漠中央的廢墟得到了一個秘密，而這個秘密可值天價。

　　Roadhog也不懂自己為什麼要答應這筆生意，那些人總說Junkrat腦子已經不正常了，但他怎樣都無法覺得當日那個與他談條件的青年是個瘋子－－或許是因為關係到自己的命？

　　但讓他答應的關鍵並不是這些原因，而是青年居然可以準確辨認他所有的情緒，甚至在沒有說出任何音節的狀況下理解的絲毫不差。

　　已經太久沒有人可以跟他這樣「交談」了，聲音連著人性早就遺失在那一片乾燥的荒蕪之中，Roadhog低頭看著青年，那張臉上被黑灰覆滿，塗抹的亂七八糟，沒個乾淨地方－－以至於一雙大眼嵌在上面，黑白分明，瘋狂而清明。

 

　　「哈哈，就是這裡嗎？」

　　Junkrat看著巨大的牌樓，歪著頭問Roadhog，巨大的身影依舊沉默，但Junkrat仍是從中讀到了訊息：這次別再闖禍了。

　　「好啦！我會乖乖的啦！」青年笑嘻嘻的朝前面走去，從街口往裡面看，夜晚的街道燈火闌珊，一片喜慶的紅色，各種裝飾將街道妝點的非常有過節的氣氛。

　　「就是來看看嘛！我保證乖乖的不惹麻煩……嘿！那個！夥計，你不覺得超適合我的嗎？」

　　Roadhog順著Junkrat的手指看過去，一串紅色的桶狀物品被掛在屋簷下，但Roadhog不是很明白Junkrat說這玩意兒適合他。

　　「噢拜託，夥計，認真點！炸藥！我用Robert* 跟你打賭！那百分之百是炸藥！」Junkrat一臉興奮，Roadhog知道他正在思考要怎麼把那串「炸藥」搞到手。

　　沒有多說話，他拉著Junkrat離開那間店前面，倒不是說什麼想阻止Junkrat的意思，而是看到其他地方也掛著各種不同樣式的「炸藥」－－貨比三家嘛總是不會吃虧。Junkrat愣了一下，隨即明白Roadhog的想法，他拍了拍Roadhog的肩膀（雖然因為身高的關係只能拍到手臂），燦爛的咧嘴一笑。

　　於是從善如流的往前，順著街道走著，各種從沒見過的事物讓兩人大開眼界，看不懂字體的招牌和空中懸掛的燈籠一路延伸，泛著奇怪味道的店家門口擺放著曬乾的草木，應景的小攤販和飄香的餐館，他們還經過一間電影院，外頭貼了《 Journey to the West》的海報，上頭是一個人和四個奇形怪狀的生物。

　　「哈！這還真像你！」Junkrat指著其中一個體型壯碩的角色對他說著，接著指著唯一的人型生物：「不過我討厭它！」

　　「……」

　　「好啦！不惹麻煩！Okay，我知道。」

　　隨著時間流過 ，而Roadhog手上堆著著東西也越來越多，但因為走走停停，也不過到了街道的中段。

　　他們停在一個賣煙火爆竹的攤子，Junkrat幾乎不想挪動腳步了，他饒有興致的與攤主交談，雖然攤主看他們的眼神像是看到神經病，但仍不減他對這些毫無殺傷力小玩意兒的興趣。

　　但這番興趣隨著四周逐漸減少的人潮被澆熄，Junkrat保持著笑容跟那老攤主揮手道別－－噢如果不是像躲魔鬼一樣逃走的話會更好呢！

　　「嘿大個兒，這次不是我惹得麻煩啦！」他舔舔嘴唇咧開笑容：「是麻煩找上我們呢！」

　　「……」

　　「哈哈，既然這樣，那就來大幹一場吧！」尾音剛落，四周像是同時得到通知，不知道從哪冒出來的武裝人物紛紛從陰影處冒出來，Junkrat熟練的扔出炸彈，而Roadhog甩出了鏽跡斑斑的鐵勾。

　　最終他們從半毀的街道中從容離開，背景音樂是尖叫與爆炸的聲響，Junkrat點燃了每個他可以看見的「炸彈」引線，巨大的聲音響徹雲霄，劈哩啪啦的好不熱鬧。

　　「這還真好玩，你說是吧夥計？」

　　「……」

　　「可惜沒多帶一點，哈哈哈哈哈。」

　　他們從街道上呼嘯而過，背景是隱隱的火光和裊裊上升的煙塵，砰砰砰的爆炸聲從後方傳來，Junkrat轉身爬上椅背，看見燦爛的煙火在夜空渲染瑰麗色澤，不時有咻咻的聲響劃過，然後在夜色裡炸成微微的光。

　　一隻手伸了過來，把Junkrat壓回座椅上，他望著似乎專心開著車的保鑣，咧嘴笑了，拿出通訊器，拉過Roadhog對著兩人照了一張，火焰和炸響，完美的一天。

　　「社交網站……也不是那麼無聊嘛！」

　　小聲的自言自語，Junkrat愉快的下了結論。

　　Roadhog瞄了一眼名義上的老闆，轉著方向盤，車子載著兩人離開繁華的市鎮，往荒涼的沙漠奔馳而去。

  
  


　　幾天後，Junkrat從午覺中清醒，滑著社交網站－－新辦的，名字是Junkrat，第一張照片就是那天他們離去時隨意照的照片，一邊伸了個懶腰從房間中走出，隨即被眼前的人嚇了一跳－－Roadhog穿著那天他們去唐人街的時候，他指著的那張海報說跟他很像的那個角色的衣服，站在那邊看著他。

　　Junkrat還來不及反應，就被Roadhog塞了一袋東西到懷裡。

　　「嘿夥計！這什麼……」Junkrat打開一看，從裡面拉出一條紅豔的「炸藥」，「哇！真是太棒啦！」

　　Roadhog看著Junkrat喜孜孜的拉掉原本的那一串，換上帶子裡的裝扮，像個孩子似的把玩著袋子裡其他的爆竹。

　　他默默伸手摸了摸袋子裡的通訊器，畫面在進入保護程式之前，是某個社交網站的畫面－－一個只有一張照片的帳號，點開就可以看到那張圖片。

　　夜色中，青年燦爛的笑臉如同背後的焰火，絢麗奪目。⬛  


 

 

  
  
* Junkrat幫他的夾子取的名字。


End file.
